Will you Marry me
by CrimsonWildcat75
Summary: The third in my John and Randy Series. John and Randy finally get together with Sam to tell her the news of there relationship. How will things unfold and is there a possible wedding in the future.


_**Will You Marry Me**_

Today was the day that was going to change Randy's time with his daughter. He hated this feeling but he knew that it was coming. He and John had been together for over four months and they still hadn't told Sam. And he hated having to have Alanna keep it a secret but he and John wanted to tell her themselves. Randy walked out of the shower and found the room as empty as it was when he got in the shower till he heard voices from down the hall. Just as he was pulling on his shorts he heard both John and Alanna giggle.

"Daddy stop I give." Alanna said as the giggling stopped.

"Come on Ally Cat let's go wake daddy." John said as he heard the footsteps coming down the hall. He took a seat on the end of the bed and waited on them to come in.

"Daddy you're awake." Alanna said as she ran to me and hugged me.

"Yes I am. You sleep well?" Randy asked his daughter.

"Yep I did and Daddy John said that we are going to the park." Alanna said

"We sure are. We are going to meet your mother." Randy said

"Are you going to tell her about you and Daddy John?" Alanna asked

"Yeah Sweetie it's about time we tell your mom. I hate having you lie." Randy said

"What about Daddy John will he be there?" Alanna asked

"Yeah you and he will be at the park while your mom and I will talk. I want you away from it as much as possible. If she freaks out you are nowhere near." Randy said

"Ok can we go eat breakfast Daddy John made us?" Alanna said

"Daddy John made us breakfast. Then what are we doing sitting here silly let's go." Randy said as Alanna ran out of the room toward the kitchen.

"Good Morning I missed staying in bed with you this morning." John said

"Then why did you leave me." Randy said with a crooked grin as he pulled John close to him.

"I had to feed my family I couldn't let you both starve. So how about I get a nice kiss as a thank you and then we go have breakfast with Ally Cat." John said

"You know as much as she calls you Daddy you can call her our daughter." Randy said

"I know and believe me I want to but I didn't want to just assume anything." John said

"Babe I love you and so does my daughter you love her just as much as you love me and that makes her our daughter." Randy said as he planted a kiss to John's lips while placing his hands on John's waist pulling him close to deepen the kiss.

"I love you too Ran so much. And Ally Cat she is perfect in every way and I do think of her as my daughter just afraid to voice it. Not wanting to say something that might get back to Sam." John said

"Well that's going to be over with soon. After breakfast were going to the park and telling Sam the truth and then were coming home as a family you, me and Ally. I love you John." Randy said

"Randy what will we do if Sam tries to keep you from Ally?" John said

"Not going to happen I have plans in place to ensure that if Sam does anything to try and keep her away from us so don't worry." Randy said

"Daddy, Daddy John come on let's eat." Alanna yelled

"Come on our daughter awaits." John said as the two walked down the dining room hand and hand to find Ally at the table waiting on them. The three of them ate there food talking about their mini vacation it was very rare that both John and Randy could get the same week off. They had the pay-preview on Sunday and then they were off till next week. They were spending it with Alanna it was her spring break and tie was about time that they told Sam. After the three finished eating Randy sent John to get his shower and then he and Alanna started on the cleaning of the kitchen.

"Daddy can I ask you a question?" Alanna asked

"Sure baby what going through that mind of yours?" Randy asked as Alanna sat on the stool and looked to her dad.

"I know that Daddy John loves you and me but I get the feeling he scared of something." Alanna said

"What do you mean?" Randy asked

"Well like last night at the store I called him daddy John like I always do then we ran into a friend of his and he introduced me as your daughter." Alanna said

"I know sweetie I have noticed it too and that's what we were talking about before breakfast. He is scared of calling you his daughter afraid it would get back to your mom. But we are going to fix all of that this afternoon." Randy said

"What if mom doesn't take the news so well and tries to keep me from you and Daddy John?" Alanna asked

"No worries baby, as I told daddy I have plans set up to ensure that, that never happens. I love you baby and you mean so much to me and so does Daddy John I can't imagine my life without either of you." Randy said as the two hugged and just finished cleaning up the kitchen when the ringing of the phone brought there attrition.

"Hello." Randy said

"Hey Randy I was wondering if it was ok if I brought Josh when we meet I mean your bringing John." Sam asked as Randy knew that Sam and Josh were getting serious.

"Yeah sure it's fine we still need to have our talk there is something I really have to tell you." Randy said

"Ok no problem I'll see you in a few then." Sam said as they hung up and Randy turned to see John standing there holding Alanna.

"So what did Sam want?" John asked

"Just called to see if she could bring Josh. I told her it was ok, I mean if they're getting serious." Randy said

"No it's a good idea maybe while you tell Sam I can take Josh and we can talk while we keep miss Ally Cat occupied." John said

"Sounds like a plan. Come on you two let's go. And John no matter what happens remember I love you." Randy said

"As I love you too." John said as the two kissed and Ally giggled. They were soon in the car and driving to the park which was only a ten minute drive. Once they arrived they found Sam and Josh already there waiting on them. John helped Alanna out of the car as she ran to her mother. Randy watched as the two hugged and Josh stood behind them. John stood next to Randy as they nodded and headed over to where the three stood waiting on them.

"Hello John how have you been?" Sam asked

"Great and yourself?" John asked

"Good life couldn't be any better." Sam said "Randy, John this is Josh Ryan. Josh this is my ex Randy and his best friend John."

"Hello nice to meet you both. Sam and Alanna told me a lot about you both." Josh said

"We'll all good I hope." Randy said

"Of course. So what do you say that John and I take you to the slides and swings while your mom and dad talk?" Josh said

"Sure. Bye Mommy, good luck Daddy." Alanna said as she took both John and Josh's hand and pulled the two away to the slides. Sam and Randy sat on the bench and watched there little girl as she played with the men in their lives.

"So Randy I know you wanted to have this talk but please let me go first before I lose my nerve to do this?" Sam asked

"Sure Sammi go ahead." Randy said as Sam smiled only Randy had ever called her that and got away with it.

"Ok look I know how things ended between us was not so great but we have become better friends than we ever were when we were married. And well after dating Josh for almost a year I think I am ready to move on. I find myself falling in love with him more and more every day. I just don't want me moving on to seem like I never loved you. But all we did was fight the only good thing that came out of our marriage was Alanna." Sam said as Randy knew right where she was going with it all. He just hoped that she was that understanding with his news.

"Oh Sammi I get it I really do. I am so happy for you and Josh you both seem really happy and I have noticed that you have been. I just hope that you can find it in your heart to return the same to me when I tell you my news." Randy said

"Randall you know you can tell me anything and I won't judge you." Sam said

"Well you might after hearing this. Sam that time I spent dating you and married to you were some of the best of my life. You showed me things I never thought possible. But I felt that there was something missing in my life and never really knew what it was. Till last spring when I started having feeling for someone who I shouldn't be having feelings for. After a long and depressing summer I had to come to terms what I was feeling. Sam I am Bi and the feelings I had been having were for another man." Randy said

"Oh my god seriously, Randall why not talk to me sooner I could have helped you deal with this I mean we were friends beforehand for a reason. So what happened next?" Sam asked

"Well I needed to tell someone and wasn't sure how you would react so I went to John and told him. He listened and told me that he too was Bi and has known it since before he married Liz. And that in time I would be able to tell those that I really love. Well a month later I told my parents and they were ok with it but said that if I ever found someone that they would really accept it." Randy said

"So when did John come to you and tell you that he loved you, just as much as you loved him." Sam said as Randy wasn't sure what the hell was just said how could she have known. "Randall you and he are best friends and anyone who can't see that your friendship has a deeper meaning is blind."

"He came to me just before thanksgiving and told me that he was in love with me that he had always been but never told anyone that he was even Bi. It wasn't till we got divorced that he realized that he loved me. Then it all began to sink in why he couldn't commit to Liz or even Nikki. There was two things that were always in the way of those relationships and it was me, he wanted me." Randy said

"What about Ally how does he feel about her, I mean I know he's made comments about not wanting to be a father but if you two are together he become an instant dad to Ally." Sam said

"And that's a point Mom brought up and he told them and I quote '_You know I never imagined myself as a father. But yeah I can, I never could see myself having a family with them when I wanted a family with Ran. So I am defiantly ready to be a second Dad to Ally Cat'_ and then Ally asked right there if it was ok to call John Daddy instead of Uncle." Randy said

"And what did you say?" Sam asked

"Well dad started to say something about waiting and I jumped in and said that if she wanted to call him daddy then it was fine with me." Randy said "But he is still a bit hesitant about calling her his daughter."

"What why if you are ok with Ally calling him Daddy then why can't he refer to her as his daughter?" Sam asked

"He is afraid to just assume something, and he didn't want to say that then it get back to you." Randy said

"Well when he comes back here I'll let him have it. If Ally calls him daddy then it's only fair that he refer to her as his daughter as well." Sam said

"Well you tell him that then. It may get through his thick head then." Randy said

"So what about his family when did you tell them?" Sam asked

"Over Christmas we went up to see them and to tell them all and it was weird we both though it was going to be Steve who figured it out but it was Dan. They were all ok with everything that had happened and transpired. I mean it was such a perfect night that when Steve and Darlando got up and danced the rest of his brother's took their wives and girlfriend to the dance floor. Mom told us to go out and dance and we did it was so great it was a night to remember." Randy said

"Randy I am so happy for you and John I can see you have changed in the last six months you are truly happy and so am I. What are you two doing about living arrangements?" Sam asked as she looked out to find Josh and John playing tag with Ally.

"We are going to look for a house here it's better than the townhouse. And were keeping John's as sort of a vacation home. We want to stay close to be near Ally." Randy said

"Well I am glad that Ally is happy about it. You are a great dad and from what I can see John's just as good with her. Now I have a question for you I want you to talk it over with John but Josh wants me to meet his family this summer and well he is from Scotland and he wants to spend the whole summer there. I know you have three weeks overseas there this summer and well I was hoping that maybe if you two wanted her to travel with you all summer and when you start your overseas tour she can spend the three weeks with us and then head back to the states with you." Sam said

"Oh god I would really love that and I assure you I will talk to John this evening after Ally is in bed." Randy said as he looked over to find John and Josh walking back with Alanna.

John held on to Alanna's hand as they slowly walked back to where Randy and Sam were sitting on the bench. John has spent the last twenty minutes playing with Ally and talking to Josh. John kept a watchful eye on Randy and Sam hoping that everything was going ok. I knew that no matter what Randy would fight for Alanna and I would to, I just hoped that it never came to that. Everyone was so accepting to our relationship and it would make things so much better if Sam could be ok with it.

"So John can I ask you a question?" Josh asked

"Sure what's up?" John asked

"Are you and Randy…you know a…couple?" Josh asked

"What makes you say that?" John asked

"You both have the same look as my brother and his partner did when they were trying to hide it from certain people." Josh said

"Well that's what today was about. Randy wanted to tell Sam in person not quite sure how she was going to react." John said

"Well I can tell you that I am cool with it and it's something that will go no farther then here." Josh said

"Thanks man. Everyone we want to know knows, his family and mine now it's just Sam and by the looks of things it's going ok I don't hear no screaming or see any fighting." John said

"How do you do it, I mean don't get me wrong you two on TV can't stand one another." Josh asked

"Well we have always been friends I mean sure there was a few time that things got out of hand and our friendship did suffer a bit. But we always found out that our friendship was more important. And now that were together nothing has really changed. I mean our feud on the show doesn't reflect on out personal relationship. It's taken us a long time to get to know each other so well that you can hardly tell when we're faking it to when we're being serious." John said

"Daddy and Daddy John can be very convincing it's what they do best." Alanna said

"And how do you feel about that?" Josh asked

"I love them both. Daddy and I have to teach Daddy John how to be a good Daddy. But he's already a great Daddy. Were lucky that he loves us as much as we both love him." Alanna said

"Well come on let's go join your parents." Josh said as Alanna jumped up on John's back for a piggy back ride. The three rounded the swings and Alanna got down and ran to her dad.

"Hey sweetie did you have fun?" Randy said as John and Josh stood in front of the two. Sam walked over to John and wrapped her arms around him and gave him a bone crushing hug.

"Randall told me everything and I am so happy for you two. All I ask is that you take care of my baby as if she was yours." Sam said

"Not a problem there I love Ally Cat just as much as I love Randy." John said

"Well like I told Randy I can see a great change in both of you in the last six months." Sam said "And further more if Ally can refer to you as Daddy then you can refer to her as your daughter just as well. You hear me Johnathan Felix Anthony Cena."

"Yes Sam I get it. I just didn't want to offend you if you had taken this the wrong way. I have wanted to say it but was scared it would get back to you and then you would keep her away from Randy." John said

"Never she is his daughter and as of this moment she is yours as well got it." Sam said

"Yeah I got it. So I take it that everything else is ok then?" John asked

"Yeah I mean we didn't see you two yelling or fighting." Josh said

"No were good right Sammi?" Randy asked

"Right nothing has changed with the exception that I know about you two now. And I think it's great and about time. I know I never said anything but I was quite jealous of your two's friendship there was so many time that I thought that Randy was cheating on me with someone and he was always with you. I saw the friendship between you two growing stronger and stronger every day but never imagined this. Congratulations to you both." Sam said

"See Daddy John told you that mommy wasn't going to tear you apart." Alanna said

"If I wasn't as happy as you two seem, if I was still hung up on Randy then maybe yeah. But I too have moved on and a lot of that is thanks to Josh he's really helped me get over the heartache that was my heart after Randy and I's marriage." Sam said

"So now that everything is out in the open how about you two joins us at the Orton barbeque this weekend." Randy said

"Sounds good where is, it this year?" Sam asked

"Mom and Dad's Nathen held it the year before and Becky before that. By next year hopefully John and I will have our own house to host it." Randy said

"Sound good do you want us to bring anything?" Josh asked

"Um…well…" Randy started

"Say no more I am always willing to do that. Tell your parents that I'll bring about five loafs of banana nut bread." Sam said

"Thanks Sammi." Randy said

"Ok kiddo give me a hug and a kiss. So Josh and I can get going. And we'll see you this weekend. I love you." Sam said as she hugged her daughter and passed her off to Josh. She then took Randy into a hug making sure to tell him again how happy she was. Then she turned to John and hugged him telling him to take care of their daughter. John smiled and hugged her back just as tightly. They all said good bye and went there separate ways. John watched as Randy helped Ally get in to the car seat. Getting into the passenger seat John wasn't sure today really happened?

"So are you glad that she knows and is ok with us?" Randy asked

"Yeah I was worried for nothing I guess, but I know that I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you two." John said

"Well you never have to find out. I love you John, you and our little girl are my world. Now what do you say we head home it's been a long day." Randy said

"Yeah sounds good." John said as he took Randy's hand into his holding it all the way home. Randy pulled into the small driveway of the town house careful not to hit the garbage can. Looking back as Ally he saw she was asleep she had a very busy afternoon.

"How about you take Ally into the couch and I'll start dinner. And then as it's cooking you and I can have a talk." Randy said

"Ok." John said as he took Ally into his arms and carried her into the living room and placed her on the couch. Taking the blanket off the back of the couch he took it to cover her up. He stood there looking at Ally as she slept he couldn't believe how today turned out. Bending down her brushed a strain of hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. Turning back to the kitchen he wondered just what Randy wanted to talk about. Walking back into the kitchen there he found Randy putting dinner into the oven. He walked over to him and wrapped his arms around Randy's waist resting his chin on his shoulder.

"Hey Handsome so you ready to talk about our daughter." Randy asked

"Sure is everything ok?" John asked

"Yes everything is perfect in fact. Sam and I were talking and she asked me to talk to you to see how you felt about having Ally travel with us this summer." Randy said

"What about when we go overseas for three weeks?" John asked

"Well here is the thing, Josh is from Scotland and he wants to take Sam over there the whole summer. And well they will come to the venue in London to pick her up and then well bring her home with us after the Scotland show. And then spent the rest of the summer with us." Randy said

"You did say yes right?" John asked

"No I was told to talk it over with you and see what you wanted to do. John I know you won't have a problem with it but I still needed to ask two way street here." Randy said as John hugged him.

"Randy I love spending time with Ally and I hate when we have to take her home and leave. It'll be nice to have her all time." John said

"Yeah it will. There is just one down side though." Randy said

"Oh no we will still have our time trust me Sexy I'll find time for us you watch. So you call Sam, hell I'll call Sam and tell her we accept." John said

"Well you go ahead and call her and tell her our decisions and I'll finish dinner." Randy said as he headed back into the kitchen and put the finishing touches on dinner. John took out his phone and dialed Sam's number waiting on her to answer.

"Hello." She said

"Hey Sam it is John. Randy and I just got done talking about this summer and we agree that we both would love it if Ally spent the summer with us." John said

"Well I am glad to hear it and I think that this weekend we should sit down and tell her. I mean all of us, Josh, Randy you and me the four of us." Sam said

"Sounds like a plan. So we'll see you Saturday then." John said

"Yeah and John with the new bill that passed I would love to see you and Randy you know take the walk down the aisle." Sam said as John blushed at the thought of marrying Randy.

"You know I could see that, you never know what could happen." John said "Good-bye Sam."

"You could see what?" Randy asked as John turned to see Randy standing there looking at him with Ally on his hip.

"Oh just something Sam said. So is dinner ready?" John asked

"Yeah come on Daddy I'm hungry." Ally said as the three of them sat down and ate there dinner. The night was going along so well that even with her nap Ally was growing tired the three of them settled on the couch and started to watch a movie. Ally was snuggled in between John and Randy enjoying her time with her dads. Randy had his arm around John's shoulder as both his daughter and boyfriend snuggled together.

"She's asleep do you want me to take her up?" John asked

"Na I'll do it." Randy said as his picked his daughter up and started up the stairs.

"Hey Ran go ahead to bed I'll clean up down here and meet you up there." John said

"Are you sure?" Randy asked as John walked over to him and kissed him. "Ok just don't be too long."

"I won't." John said as he headed off to the kitchen and Randy continued up to put Alanna to bed.

"Daddy I didn't get to say good-night to Daddy John." Alanna said

"You will I'll tell him to say good-night to you. Now I want to ask you a question, I know you love Daddy John and so do I…" Randy said as Alanna cut him off.

"You're not breaking up with him are you?" Alanna asked

"No sweetie, I wanted to ask you if it was ok if I asked Daddy John to marry me." Randy asked

"Yes, yes, yes. I can't wait." Ally said as she hugged her daddy tightly.

"Ok I'll send Daddy in and then after you go to sleep I'll ask Daddy. I love you baby girl." Randy said as he covered his daughter up and headed out to the hall only to run in to John.

"Hey is she asleep?" John asked

"Nope she woke up asking for you. Say good night and meet me in the bedroom." Randy said as he kissed John passionately. Randy watched as John walked into Ally's room. Taking a minute to himself he walked over to the bedside table and grabbed the ring. Randy knew that this was the right time to take the next step into his and John's relationship. The opening of the door caused Randy to tighten his hand around the ring. John walked up to Randy and wrapped his arms around him kissing his lips lightly.

"She's out like a light." John said as Randy held him close and smiled.

"Will you dance with me?" Randy asked as John walked to the radio and hit play. John walked back to where he left Randy as the song started to play.

I come here today, I'm kind of nervous

You know how words get in my way

It should come easy, I've been rehearsing

I don't know why I'm so afraid to say

Will you marry me? Put our love and life together

Will you stay with me for always and forever?

On bended knee, would you take this ring?

Will you marry me, please? Will you marry me?

To be with you is what I live for

But at this moment I confess, yes yeah

Though I love you, God knows I love you

Deep down inside I'm scared to death, say yes

Will you marry me? Put our love and life together

Will you stay with me for always and forever?

On bended knee, would you take this ring?

Will you marry me, please? Will you marry me?

"Johnny I love you so much." Randy said as he sang the last bit of the song while getting down on one knee.

On bended knee, on bended knee

Would you take this ring? I will take your ring

Will you marry me, please? Will you marry me?

John looked down at Randy who was on one knee holding a ring and this thought were back on what Sam had said earlier. There was no doubt in his mind that he loved Randy more than anything. He always said he wasn't going to get married again after Liz but knowing that Randy returns his feelings made him a believer again.

"Oh Ran yes I would love to marry you." John said as he dropped to his knees and kissed Randy with everything that he had. Randy took a moment to pull out of the kiss to take a second to place the plain silver and black band.

"I love you Johnny and you just made me the happiest man alive." Randy said

"Well how about you make your fiancé happy and make love to me." John asked as Randy had no problem with that one little request. Randy leaned up and kissed John's lips as he snaked his arms around John. Randy then pulled John on top of him and Randy could feel how hard John was for him.

"Oh Johnny you got a problem." Randy said with a sly smile as his hands started there descend to John's swollen member. Randy then started to move them up and down as John started to fell dizzy.

"Randy…baby please…" John moaned

"What Johnny…. You like this… Or would you rather I did this." Randy asked as he slid down John's body and next thing John knew his cock was in Randy's mouth and he was taking all of John in.

"Oh Ran." John moaned as Randy let John fall out of his mouth.

"You like." Randy asked as he slid up to meet John in a kiss. John could taste himself on Randy. Randy was in heaven as John was going out of his mind but what happened next just about blew John's mind as Randy just positioned himself at John's entrance and slowly pushed forward.

"Oh Ran." John yelled

"Shit Johnny this feels so good." Randy yelled as he started his movement in and out. John was in pure heaven in all the times they have done this never had Randy done it like this. John was feeling it as Randy was going at a quick pace. John knew that he wanted to move but he sat still. Then Randy started his movements faster and faster as he held on to John's hips. John then started to buck his hips to meeting Randy's thrust. It was a great sensation every time Randy hit John's prostate. John took his hand and reached for his cock. Randy stopped John as he bent to his ear and whispered.

"No I want you to feel this just from me." Randy said as he started thrusting into faster as John bucked his hips as well. It was only a matter of time till John felt it all and he had no choice but to let it all go. Randy thrusted on last time and he climaxed and collapsed on top of John as Randy held him. After a few minutes Randy cock slipped out as he kissed John's lips. This was what heaven was all about being with the one you love.

This is the third in my series about John and Randy's Love and family. feedback is welcome. I a hoping to continue this little series.


End file.
